


Most Illogical

by bratfarrar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some away missions are more inexplicable than others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Illogical

Spock regarded the tricorder as he might a being who insisted that Terran pigs could indeed fly unassisted, the planet’s satellite was in fact made of green cheese, and the Enterprise was actually a four-inch-long model made out of plastic.

“Well?” Kirk repeated, the impatience suggested by his folded arms belied by the slight upward twitch of his mouth. “What are we looking at?”

After another almost embarrassed silence, Spock admitted, “I am unable to ascertain. The readings are indicative of inanimate organic matter, such as cloth and hair, and yet—”

Kirk made an expressive gesture upward. “And yet.”

Spock followed the gesture with his eyes, to where what appeared to be a large, antique ‘teddy bear’ was hanging from a balloon, singing something about clouds, and floating in the direction of some kind of insect hive. “And yet,” he agreed. The insects began to swarm around the teddy bear, who continued singing. “I must confess I find this place . . . unsettling. ”

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” Kirk flipped open his communicator and thumbed the switch to open a channel. “Transporter room, get us out of here.”


End file.
